In the past, cigarette lighters and flashlights have been occasionally packaged together. Additionally, a cellphone with a flashlight is not a new idea. However, the present apparatus includes a cellphone with cigarette lighter and a flashlight, all carefully packaged to be included in a typical cellphone size and appearance.